A Twist in My Story
by ackire
Summary: Eversince 'that' incident happened, Natsuki Kuga became a different person. She's not her usual self anymore. She ditches classes, involves in fights, and many more delinquent acts. And then Shizuru Fujino came, a total opposite of this Bad Ass Natsuki. Will life be easier to Natsuki if this Kaichou is around? Read and find out! A ShizNat Story. Rated T as for now. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there people :) This is my very first FanFiction story so please bear with me if there are still a lot of errors or wrong grammars. If anyone would like to BETA-ed this story of mine, please feel free to tell me! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai-Hime and I've got the title of this story in a song so I don't own the title either :) The song is A Twist in My Story by SecondHand Serenade. You can Google it if you want. It's one of my favorites and I find it suitable for Natsuki's character that's why I've made it as title :) That's all! Happy reading everyone!  
**

CHAPTER 1

PEEP PEEP ! PEEEEEP !

The sound of a honking car can be heard through the neighborhood ..

"CRAP !", and the sound of an angry girl can be heard inside that car ..

"Geez ! Where is that fido ?! I bet she's still sleeping !", Nao said angrily. The red-haired girl is totally pissed off right now. She didn't even ate her breakfast just to be early but now, they've been waiting outside their friend's house for God-knows how long .. She reached on one of her cellphones, and for the Nth time, she dials a certain number, but sill no one answers on the other line .. "I'm trying to call her but she's not picking up her phone !", her eyebrows furrowed, creating dents on her forehead. "Chie ! what shall we do ?", she turns her gaze to the charming girl beside her.

The girl on the driver seat sighed. "We are gonna be so late. Our first class will start at 7am and it's already 6:30. Maybe we should go and check her inside." Chie suggested. She too, doesn't want to be late, but this charcoal-haired girl is definitely more patiend than Nao. Chie maneuvered her Grey BMW closer to the front lawn of their friend's house.

Nao stepped out of the car first. She examines her surrounding as she inhales fresh morning air. Their friend have such a nice place to live .. The neighborhood is quite peaceful and she can even hear birds chirping on nearby trees. Obviously, Nao doesn't want to ruin this beautiful morning by being late on their first day of school. It is a new feeling for her, to excited about school for they never really attend classes in their previous school. Well, school is boring for Nao. But today, she's willing to give it a try. She's excited at the fact that she'll be meeting a lot of fresh cute faces there, and that means, there will be a lot of persons to flirt with. _BWAHAHA~~,_ she mentally performed an evil laugh with a smirk dancing on her lips. _This will be a great day for us! Well, especially for me! HOHO~~ But that smug is ruining it by sleeping a lot ! We can't be late ! Damn it !_

Chie noticed the weird expression on Nao's face .."What are you smirking at ?", she asked raising an eyebrow. _She's all pissed off just a while ago and now she's smirking like crazy there ? Gaad .. is she high ?_

"Uhm .. Nothing .. I'm just excited about this new school." Nao said, trying to get her face back to normal. "Oh ? yeah, me too. I've heard that there are a lot of pretty girls~~ OH SHIT ! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ?!", Chie exclaimed after she had stepped on something soft andg mushy on the ground ..

Nao turned quickly to Chie and laughed when she saw what Chie is talking about. "Oh ? You should not be pissed Chie ! You should atleast be grateful !", Nao grins as she pats Chie on the shoulder. The not-so-grateful-looking Chie raised an eyebrow." And why should I Nao ? I've stepped on a bird's poop and I should be grateful for that ?!". Chie said while trying to get rid of the dirt. Nao laughed. "Well yeah ! Of course Chie ! It's a blessing from above !". Nao grinned widely, wider than before .. Chie rolled her eyes_. Hell yeah. My friend must have taken an illegal drug early this morning. How can a bird's poop be a blessing ?!_

"You're full of shit you little demon." Chie said nonchalantly. "Well, it's your shoes that's full of shit ! HAHA !". Nao countered. "Whatever Nao, let's just get inside and wake her up.", she walks toward the door. Chie turned the door knob and the two are surprised that the door is not locked. "Geez, she can't even lock her door." Chie muttered as she steps inside. "Yeah. It's like she's calling RobinHood to come in and rob her house." Nao chuckled. Chie just simply grinned to her friend's comment and the two head for the stairs.

10 minutes ago ..

Natsuki is lying peacefully on her bed. She's awake but she's sleepy .. She didn't slept all night just to finish a mission on God of War that's why her eyelids are now getting heavy. Her phone on her bedside table keeps on ringing but she's too lazy to answer it, much more to raise her hand and reach for it. A smirk was formed on her lips as she imagines Nao's irritated face for not answering her calls. Yes, Natsuki knows it's Nao who is calling .. She doesn't need to look on her phone's homescreen just to know. Instead of getting up and prepare herself for today's school, the navy-haired beauty snuggled closer to her pillow, she covers her whole body with the comfy blanket and doze off to sleep, not minding that she have classes to attend to.

"Hey Natsuki .. Wake up ! We're gonna be late for school !", Chie said as she gently shakes the sleeping body. _Geez, once this girl fell asleep, it is hard to wake her up. I wonder what she's been dreaming by now. Maybe some random naked girl .. or boy ? .. Whatever. You naughty naughty Natsuki ! Hehe~~_

"KUGA ! Get up !". Nao yelled as she removes Natsuki's blanket, revealing a girl in a boxer's shorts and a black t-shirt. Unfortunately, their shaking was no use. Natsuki won't even move an inch.

Nao exchange glances with Chie. "You're thinking what I'm thinking Chie ?", the little demon winks at her friend with a mischievous smile on her face. "That's totally insane.", Chie said knowing that Natsuki won't be very happy with that way of waking her up. "Exactly.", Nao grinned.

They mentally counted to three and together, two evil forces combined, the two girls screamed at the top of their lungs, causing the resting birds on the nearby trees to flew away.

"NATSUKI ! WAA ! YOUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE ! WAAA !", Chie is cupping her two hands together, imitating a megaphone to enhance the volume of her voice, while Nao simply shouts directly on Natsuki's ear.

An alarmed-looking Natsuki shot up on her soft bed with eyes wide open, looking everywhere in search of the said fire. "HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST ! WHERE ?! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE !", and she's ready to run for her dear life, not caring if she's wearing a bra or not.

Chie an Nao looked at each other for a second then burst out in laughter. Natsuki suddenly realizes what's going on. She has been a victim of a prank, and it is Nao's plan, she's sure of it. Natsuki glared at the mastermind who is now clutching her tummy, trying to calm herself down from laughing hysterically, then she turns to Chie, who is now on the floor, cracking up.

"Oh my Gad, oh my .. wait .. HAHA ! Let me breathe .. oh .. i can't breathe ! HAHAHA !", Nao said between her fits of laughter. "You should have seen your face man ! It was priceless !" Chie added. She managed to record a video of a startled Natsuki for future entertainment.

"What the hell ?!", Natsuli barked. "FUCK YOU GUYS ! I'm sleeping ! Damn It !", she let her body fall again to the soft mattres. All she wanted to do now is to sleep. "Yeah, you're sleeping, would we woke you up if your not ? Enough with your beauty rest fido, we have to be in school on time. Come on, get your ass up !", Nao said as she pulls Natsuki out of the bed. "Natsuki, don't tell me you have forgotten about it ?" Chie asked, she helps Nao on pulling the navy-haired girl.

Natsuki stood up sluggishly, her shoulders are slumped. "I know.", she answered shortly as she gets her towel and heads to the bathroom of her spacious room. Her emerald eyes are slightly closed, wanting more sleep. "I'll just take a quick shower. Wait for me downstairs.", she said lazily_. Damn it ! I've just slept for a few minutes ! I'm so sleepy. I guesse I'll just take my nap in our classroom later. Yeah. That's a brilliant idea._ Before Natsuki could close the bathroom door, "Hey Natsuki !", Chie called. "What ?" answered Natsuki. "Uhm .. Can I borrow one of your shoes ?", Chie asked, scratching the back of her head thinking: _Please don't ask why. It's fucking embarassing!_

"Why ?", Natsuki asked curiously.

_Oh great. I don't want to bring that up again !_, Chie thought, blushing slightly at the memory of that scenario. "Well, she had stepped on something on your lawn a while ago.", Nao answered for Chie. Natsuki smirked when she realized what Nao meant. "Oh ? Yeah, sure. I'll let you borrow my shoes if you'll delet that stupid video of me on your phone.", Natsuki offered. Chie's eyebrows twitched. She didn't know that she was caught. "Aaaaw .. But you're so cute in that video Natsuki~chan !", Chie protested. "Well then, you have to go to school with you stinky shoes, or you could just go there with your bare feet." Natsuki raised an eyebrow with a smirk plastered on her face like an antagonist in a movie.

"Fine !", Chie surrenders. She digs for her cellphone in her pocket and immediately deletes the video. "Happy ?", Chie said frowning.

"HOLY HELL ! WAIT !", Natsuki suddenly blurted out. Nao and Chie raised their eyebrows. "What?", they asked simultaneously. "And Kuga, Holy and Hell don't match okay ?" Nao mocked.

"You entered my house with your stinky shoes on !", Natsuki pointed to Chie's feet, her sleepy eyes widening with pure horror, realizing Chie had walked with that shoes on all the way to her room. Nao ang Chie followed Natsuki's index finger. "Godamn Chie ! Clean it !", Natsuki ordered like a master. "Wipe the floor and be sure to clean it thoroughly !", she added_. I'll kill you Chie if I smell poop when I'm done with my shower ! Arrgh._ Natsuki slammed the bathroom door close.

"I'm out of here. Happy cleaning Chie !", Nao said cheerfully as she walks towards the door, waving her hand over her shoulder. "Wait Nao!", Chie called after the red-head. "You're not going to help me ?", she asked with a puppy pleading eyes. Although she knew Nao wouldn't buy that look, she needs to try. "Nah. Like the hell I'm gonna help you. My nails will get dirty. You can do it by yourself and if I were you, I'm gonna start cleaning now, you don't want to be late right ?", Nao said smugly, her left hand is holding the doorknob, ready to leave.

"Thank you very much ! You're such a very good friend !", Chie said rolling her eyes, arms acrossed her chest.

"My pleasure !", Nao smirked. She turns her back and opens the door. "I'll be downstairs.", and the red-head disappeared.

"HOLY HELL indeed.", Chie sighs and starts cleaning.

After 10 minutes, at Natsuki's living room ..

"So what's the plan ? We will ride my car and Natsuli will follow us behind by her bike ?", Chie asked as she descends the stairs. She sits beside Nao on the couch and reached for a Sports Magazine under the center table. "Yeah.", Nao answered shortly while filing her beloved nails. She can't stand an hour without checking it. Those nails are her babies. Anyways, Nao was too lazy to bring her car that's why she's riding with Chie.

"Geez ! We only have 15 minutes left to be there ! Have you texted Mai ?", Chie glanced at her wrist watch. _I hope that we can make it on time. I want to make a good impression on the pretty girls there :)_ "Yeah. She said that she already reserved seats for us in case we won't make it on time .. and thanks to Kuga, we will not be able to make it on time.", Nao said. Chie just shrugged as she reached for another magazine.

Natsuki just finished her shower and is now preparing her things. She doesn't have much things tao take with her. One notebook and a pen is enough. Bringing a lot of school-related stuffs is a very Mai-thing-to-do. All that is important to Natsuki is her wallet and bike keys. Yes, her bike keys which is missing right now. Great. "Damn It !", the raven-haired girl cursed loudly. Natsuki's morning is now filled with curses. What a nice way to start the day.

Her room was like it was devastated by cyclone by now. She flips and turns and moves and throws everything her hand can reach just to look for her beloved keys. She's not going anywhere without it. _Crap ! Where is it ? Damn it !_, Natsuki thought_. In the cabinet ? Nope. Not here. In my bag ? No, not here too. Under the pillow .. not here either ! What the fuck ? Then where is it ?! Under the bed .._, Natsuki lay on her chest and peeks under her bed_. Oh ? There you are !, Natsuki grinned widely as she reached for the key._

"KUGA !", Nao suddenly entered Natsuki's room. "What's taking you so long ?!". Natsuki was startled by Nao's loud voice and she bumped her head under the bed. "Ouch !", she grunted. "What are doing under there ? Seriously Kuga, can you move slower than that? Hurry up !", Nao yelled. Natsuki managed to stand up, rubbing the part where she bumped her head. "I'm coming, impatient moron. Let's go.", and she quickly grabs her hoodie, put her earphone on and followed Nao.

Fuuk High is a 20-minute drive academy from Natsuki's place. For Nao and Chie, they will be there for about 30 minutes from their respective houses. The three girls are bestfriends since their childhood. Their parents are business partners on one of the biggest company in Japan, but technically, the company is owned by Natsuki's father himself. Yes, they are well-known individuals in their place, that's why Natsuki was a stubborn when they are still studying in their former school .. Well, not really studying cause they're not attending classes at all. Despite of too much absences, the three still managed to have good grades, thanks to the teachers there who can easily be bribe by money. Natsuki's father, Mr. Kazuki Kuga, discovered the flaws in the school's services that's why he forced Natsuki's mom to convinced their daughter to transfer to Fuuka High this school year, wherein students are treated equally. No special treatments from the staffs of the school.

_This is gonna be hell._, Natsuki thought as she rides her bike. She recalls her conversation wit her mom about attending this new school ..

-FLASHBACK-

Natsuki is seating on the couch of their family house somewhere in Tokyo, playing a PSP game when a certain woman, who looks exactly like Natsuki descend the stairs. She's wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope is hanging around her neck. Her dark navy blue locks that frames her beautiful face and her wild forest-colored eyes are very much exactly a carbon copy of Natsuki's, must say, Natsuki is definitely a carbon copy of this lady. If you don't know this two personally, you would have mistaken them as sisters.

Dr. Saeko approached her daughter who's sitting lazily on the couch. "Hey mom.", Natsuki puts down her PSP and stands up to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Hi baby !", her mom greeted cheerfully as she hugs her daughter tight that Natsuki cannot breathe anymore. "Uh .. Mom ? You can let go now ..", Natsuki said. "Ow ! Sorry ! I just missed my baby.", her mom lets her go from the bear hug but still holding her shoulders so that they are still 1 foot close to each other. "Uhm .. and don't call me baby mom, I am a grown up now !", Natsuki protested as she spreads her arms to show that she is indeed a grown up girl. Her mom pouted slightly. "But you're still my baby Nat~chan. You cannot change that fact.", her mom stated as they both sit down on the sofa.

Natsuki is still not use to this treatment of her mother. Even though she is now an 18-year old girl, her mom still treats her like she's 5 years old. Sometimes, she enjoys it when her mom do that to her. She can feel her mom's affection, she feels that she is loved, but she hates it so much when her mom treats her like that in public. She wants to bury herself under the ground for so much embarassment. The Ever Famous Bad Ass Queen Nasuki Kuga is Mama's Girl ? No way. No fucking way. No way that the public will know it, it's just a secret between her and her bestfriends.

"What brings you here dear ? Is there a problem in your house ?", her mom asked with a curious face. Ever since Natsuki turned 18, she was allowed by her parents to live on her own. It was their birthday gift to Natsuki. "Seriously ? You called me remember ? You said you want to talk about something with me.", Natsuki said as she lifted a brow. "Oh ? Yes yes. I want to talk about something dear.", her mom said, looking straight to Natsuki's emerald eyes. "Then what is it ?", Natsuki asked as she leans on her back on the soft furniture_. I've got a bad feeling about this._, she thought.

"Actually, I have mentioned this already to you weeks ago. You remember about this school~~", "MOM !", Natsuki cuts what her mother was about to say. "I've told you .. I'm not going to transfer.", Natsuki said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "But Nat~chan, this is for you. You're not learning anything on your current school.", her mother explained. "I don't need to learn something ! I know the lessons too well !", Natsuki reasoned. "Yes my dear, I know you are a smart girl, but I won't let you waste your money on those stupid teachers. They don't care about their students' studies, all that is important to them are money.", Dr. Saeko said. "Nat~chan dear, you are a graduating student, you can study your lessons well at Fuuka High.", her mom added while trying to hold Natsuki's hand but Natsuki moved it away just before her mom could touch it. Natsuki reached for the remote control to turn on the T.V. "Where's Yuji?", Natsuki asked, trying to change the topic. "He's out of town with your dad, and Nat~chan, don't change the topic, I'm being serious here.", her mom took the remote on Natsuki's hand and turned the T.V off again.

"I SAID. I'M. NOT. GOING. TO. TRANSFER.", Natsuki said firmly, emphasizing every word so that her mom could understand in can she's not_. How can I ditch my classes without getting low grades ? It's not going to be fun anymore. No way. Not without Chie. Not without Nao. Yeah, I know Mai studies there, but it is still fun without Chie and Nao around. And even if mom tries to convince them, I know they'll not agree.,_ Natsuki thought. "I've talked to Chie and Nao and they've agreed.", her mother said as if she can read Natsuki's mind. "WHAT ?! How come ?", Natsuki asked, surprised was evident on her face. "What did you do to make them say yes ?", she asked curiously. "Nothing. I think they just can't resist their Auntie Saeko.", her mom answered with a smile, lighting up her beautiful feature. Natsuki crossejd her arms again, thinking of a way to win this conversation. "But still, my decision is final. I'm going to tell Nao and Chie to change their minds.", Natsuki said with a pouty lips and knitted eyebrows. Then suddenly, something hit Natsuki's mind .. "Is it really your idea ? or is it Dad's _?", If it's Dad's, like the hell I'm going to agree !_, Natsuki told herself in her mind. Her mom looks away, and with that, Natsuki knew the answer.

"I knew it.", Nasuki said, not believing that hert mother is making her do things by her dad's order. "Please honey .. This is for you.", her mom pleaded. "If you'll not agree on this, your dad will . . ", Dr. Saeko faltered, she didn't want to continue her sentence. "He will what ?", Natsuki asked angrily. "He'll send you to a school for delinquents .. and it's far far away Nat~chan .. and I .. I don't want that to happen .. I don't want you to be far away from me. Eversince 'that' incident happened, eversince that, you've become so distant, so aloof. You are here but your soul is always somewhere. I can't blame you for that. I understand why you're acting like this cause I know how you feel, but I don't want you to be more distant by sending you away.", her mother said with so much emotion that Natsuki went silent and speechless. She can feel the sadness in her mom's eyes. Her mom was somehow right. But the anger inside Natsuki overcomes the feeling of understanding the situation. Her fists are now clenched that her nails dugs her palm and her teeth are gritted. "Then do something !", she practically yelled. "I've tried honey, I've tried. But I can win over your father for now. I'm sorry.", her mom apologizes. "Nothing can make me agree with Dad's ideas.", the raven-haired girl said. Dr. Saeko sighed_. I'm sorry Nat~chan, but I have to do everything just to change your mind. I guesse I just need to tempt you Nat~chan. I have to try._, the doctor thought. "Okay.", the older lady sighed again, pretending that she's giving up. "Okay ?", Natsuki asked curiously, not believing her mom gave up so easily.

"Yes. I guesse you'll not listen to me. No matter what I'll say, you've just made up your mind.", the doctor sighed. "I was just planning to buy your new bike if you'd agree to attend Fuuka High, but unfortunately, my Nat~chan is so hard-headed.", Dr. Saeko bowed her head, wearing a fake frown on her face. Natsuki's clenched fists loosened and her eyes widen upon hearing the word 'bike'. "Mom, you're trying to bribe me aren't you ?", Oh man .. _She knows that I can't refuse if she says that !_ "No I'm not.", said Dr. Saeko. "Yes you are.", said Natsuki. "Well, slightly.", her mom shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, what's the name of that bike again ? Ducati 620 Sport it is ?", Dr. Saeko taps her index finger on her temples as if she was thinking. Natsuki's jaw dropped. That is her dream bike. The one she always wanted to have for over a year. "What can you say about it honey ?", the older Kuga winks at her daughter. Natsuki thinks about this for a while _.. I can have the bike that I wanted atlast, but, it also means that I'm obeying Dad .. Ugh ! Resist the temptation Natsuki ! .. Okay. That's the right thing to do. Don't take the bike. You can always save money for that even it'll take a long time. Disobey your Dad._, Natsuki inhaled deeply. She made up her mind.

"Fine. I agree.",

_What the fuck Natsuki ?_, her inner voice scolded.

"Pardon ?", her mom asked, wanting to confirm Natsuki's final decision.

_It's your chance to take back what you've just said !,_ Natsuki's mind told her.

"I'm attending Fuuka High."

_Holy shit Natsuki, you're the worst._, her mind said.

Dr. Saeko instantly wrapped her arms around Natsuki. "Thank you honey !", she whispered to Natsuki's ear. "I'm so happy.", she added. Natsuki hesitantly hugs her mother back. She sighs again. "Mom, I'm just doing this for you .. and uhm .. for the bike of course. But not for add.", Natsuki stated, convincing her mom, or she's convincing herself ? Cause no matter what she says, she's still agreeing to her dad's plan. "Whatever you say Nat~chan. What's important is your not going anywhere far from me. Promise me that you'll be always safe okay ? No ditching of classes on this new school.", her mom said. "I'm still gonna ditch classes.", said the usual stubborn Natsuki. "Not too much Nat~chan otherwise I'll take your bike back.", her mom warned. "Okay. Fine. But, send the bike right away okay ?", Natsuki said, suddenly getting excited. All the anger is now gone. Dr. Saeko chuckled, "I'll send it the day before your first day of school. But for now, I have to go dear, I have tons of works to do.", she lets go of Natsuki and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Call me if you have any problem, okay ?", she said as she walks toward the door. "Sure." Natsuki muttered under her breathe.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Natsuki was snapped back to the present by a loud 'PEEEEEP !' of a Grey BMW. "Watch the road dude !", Chie shouts at her. Before she could notice, they are now about to enter a large gate with an arch above it. She reads the words on the arch and sighed heavily. "Hello Fuuka High.", she whisphered under her helmet.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

**Yeah so that's it! I hope you enjoyed this one! There's no Shizuru here yet! I want the story to go slow cause I'm not into Love-at-first-sight-thingy :)  
****Feel free to review :)**  


**- ackire  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there my friends ! I'm really sorry for the late update guys :( Our finals week came and there's this thesis that we have to defend on one of our major subjects. There's this internship thingy too ! Ugh. It's stressing me out that's why I find difficulty on writing this chapter. Anyways, Enough of complaining haha ! I hope you still enjoy this :) Happy reading folks !**

CHAPTER 2

Shizuru Fujino has just finished her meeting with the Student Council officers. She doesn't know why, but she's feeling a bit excited on going to class today. Usually after these long meetings with the Council, she would just calmly finish her tea, not minding the time, for she knows that the teachers will just let her slide for being late. They know her duties, having a lot of paper works and meetings, being the president and all, that's why they are letting her to be excused when she needed to. Of course being Shizuru Fujino herself, she didn't want to take advantage of her position in the school. It's just sometimes, she just wants to relax herself from all this stress by indulging to her favorite drink, which is tea. But today, Shizuru did not drink her usual tea, she is in a hurry.

She carefully gathered the folder of the transferee students which she scanned quickly a while ago and place it on the shelf on the right corner of her office. She opened the drawer of her desk and get the books she needed in her class. Then she puts it back again when she realizes that they are not yet to have regular classes today. That's what their meeting minutes ago is about. It's up to the S.T (Subject Teachers) if they will let their students to roam around the school grounds or if they will make them stay inside the classroom during their subject's time. The first class or the first period is a different matter, an important matter must say. Students must not be late on their first class for that is the time when they will know who is their C.A (Class Adviser). Then their C.A will give them their class schedules and their syllabus, a list of all the lessons they will discuss for the whole school year.

After putting back the books that she doesn't need, Shizuru checks her things inside her bag when a sudden knock was heard on her office door. "Please come in.", she called. The door swung open and Shizuru turns to face the person who knocked. A guy, who has a charming smile brighter than the sun walked in the office. "Uhm, sorry to disturb you Shizuru but Haruka asked me to check if you're now ready?", asked the handsome guy. "Ara, not yet Reito~san. The first period is about to start, you should now head to the classroom with Haruka~san and Yukino~san, I'll just catch up with you when I'm done.", Shizuru said in a smooth Kyoto-ben as she smiles sweetly to her Vice President. If Reito's smile is brighter than the sun, Shizuru's smile is brighter than a galaxy (which is of course consist of millions of suns or stars combined together).

"Are you sure? We can just wait for y~~", "BUBUZUKE !", Reito was cut off by a certain angry blondie girl who stormed inside Shizuru's office. "Ara, Haruka~san must be excited.", Shizuru beamed to the blondie girl. "Stop fooling around Fujino! Are you coming or what?!", said Haruka, with steam coming out from her nose. This girl must learn how to control her temper. "I will just catch up with you guys, you must head now to our class. I'll just finish fixing my things up.", said the Kaichou, still smiling_. _Haruka raised an eybebrow. "Are you sure?", the blondie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hai!", answered Shizuru as she continues to prepare her things. _Ara, I'm going to be late, I must hurry. _"Okay. But be sure to catch up quick ! We don't want the students to think that the Council's the number one when it comes to tardiness !", Haruka said. Haruka takes her job seriously that her friends think that she will run for a position in the government in the near future. "Well Reito, come on now.", Haruka grabbed Reito's arm and drags him outside. "Haruka~san, please calm down. And stop dragging me like a dog, ugh!", Reito tries to free himself from the blondie, but Haruka is stronger than him. "Shut up pretty boy!", Haruka then lets go of Reito's arm and grab the poor guy's collar. Reito send Shizuru a 'save me' look. Shizuru just smiled at him, a smile that means, 'sorry, maybe later?'. The poor Reito just sighed and lets himself to be drag by Haruka. _Seriously? I'm the Vice President here and she's just the Executive Director!, _he thought, but Reito knew better than to say it out loud.

After the door was closed, Shizuru quickly reached for her cellphone and typed a message.

Shiz: Aoi, where are you ?

Aoi: I'm already in our room. How 'bout yah? Our teacher will come any minute now.

Shiz: On my way :) See yah!

Shizuru placed her phone in her bag and head for the door. _My instinct is telling me that this will be a great day., _she thought and smiles to herself.

Chie, Nao and Natsuki parked their vehicles in the parking lot of the school. Natsuki gets off her bike and took her helmet off, waving her navy hair after she did so. She scans the place before her eyes. _Whoa ? Pretty huge school huh ? I wonder where everyone is ? Maybe the class has already started. Well, like the hell I care. _She then pats her bike, silently saying: _I'll see you again later my baby._

"Where to go now?", Natsuki turns to asked her two friends. Nao raised her eyebrow, "Why me? I have no idea.", she crosses her arms over her chest. "I mean NOW, not NAO.", said Natsuki emphasizing the difference between the two words but then realizes it really sound the same. "Huh?", asked Nao. "Nothing, stupid.", Natsuki said rolling her eyes. "Fuck you.", Nao countered. "No thanks.", said Natsuki with a smirk. "Argh !", Nao walks towards Natsuki but Chie immediately rushes between them before Nao could rip Natsuki's throat. "Easy tiger. Let's head that way, to the information desk, and ask for directions.", Chie said as she points to the building in front of them. "How'd you know that's where the information desk is?", Natsuki asked. "Well, because I can see it through the glass doors, moron", Chie rolled her eyes. Natsuki just muttered a silent 'Oh ?' and the three started walking towards the building.

Chie is the one who approached the information personnel, a lady that must be in her late 20's and is dressed in a black corporate attire. She looks pretty in Chie's eyes. _Oh men, look at this pretty girl. What a warm welcome in a form of a hot girl., _Chie grins to herself. "Hi there Miss Beautiful.", she greeted the lady with her warm sweet smile and a wink, not caring if the lady is much more older than her. "What can I do for you ?", the personell smiled back. "Can I get your number?", Chie asked naughtily, causing the personnel to raise an eyebrow. Nao suddenly nudged Chie. "Awww ! What's that for ?!", Chie send glares to the redhead. "What the fuck Chie? We are now late to our class and you still have time to flirt ? What I know is we're going to ask for directions and not for numbers!", Nao scolded Chie.

The ever-so-silent Natsuki stepped forward. "Uh, just tell us where the room of Third Year Section A is, Miss.", Natsuki said nonchalantly. "Oh so you are new students ! Well, 3A is located at Oshiro building.", answered the lady with her smile still on. "How the hell should we know which building is it ? This is a huge academy.", Natsuki narrowed her eyes to the lady. The lady gulped. _Oh my, this one is scary. _"Uh . . Uhm . . Oh ! There !", the lady points to a group of three students walking down the hall and exited the Administration Building (the building where Natsuki is currently in). Natsuki turned to look whatever the lady is pointing to. The one is a blondie haired girl who looks grumpy, the other girl have short dark brown hair and is wearing spectacles and the other one is a handsome boy with dark locks and a charming smile. Natsuki snaps her head back to the personnel. "Are you fuckin' kidding me Miss ? Cause what my eyes can see are STUDENTS, and those are definitely not a BUILDING.",she snarled. "Oh no, what I mean is, you must follow those three cause if you're in 3A class, those three will be your classmates.", said the lady, trying to keep up her smile to this impatient kid. Natsuki stormed away from the information desk with Nao trailing behind her. Chie didn't move a single step to take one more stare to this awesome lady infront of her. Nao then grabbed Chie by her arm and dragged her away while Chie is making that 'call me' hand gestures to the lady.

The lady sighed heavily after the three had left. _Kids these days._

After 100 years of walking and following those three pupils, Natsuki, Nao and Chie finally made it to the third floor of Oshiro building. "Look, they've entered a room. That must be our room too.", said Chie as they head towards a close door which has a label that reads '3-A'. _This must be the Star Section., _Natsuki thought as she peeks through the squared-shaped glass on the wooden door. _Holy Shit ! Our teacher is now talking at the front ! How do we get in ? Shit Shit Shit., _Natsuki then turned to Chie who's also peeking through the glass along with Nao. "Chie, you go inside first.", Natsuki ordered. Chie raised her eyebrow. "Why me ? You go first Nao.", she turns to Nao. "What the hell ? I am not going in there first !", Nao said. "I'll give you ten bucks.", Natsuki offered with a grin on her face. "Let me do it then !", said Chie. "No ! You said I go in first Chie right ? Then I'll go in first.", Nao smirked at Chie. "Hand me the money first fido.", the redhead said to Natsuki. Natsuki immediately dugged for her wallet inside her sling bag and handed the cash to Nao's waiting hand. Nao waved the cash infront of Chie then sticked out her tongue like a child. Chie rolled her eyes.

"Ehem.", Natsuki faked a cough to get Nao's attention who is now busy counting her money, then Natsuki gestured to the door. "Ugh. Fine.", she turns to the door and knock on it three times causing the teacher inside to stop on what she's saying then gestured Nao to come in. All the students inside that room have their eyes on Nao when Nao opened the door. "Yes ? What can we do for you ?", the dark orange-haired instructor asked Nao. "Uhm. I believe this is 3A ?", _Of course this is 3A Yuuki ! You've read it on the door !, _Nao said to herself. "Name please ?", asked the instructor. A lot of murmuring was heard inside the room.

_Omg, what is a Yuuki Nao doing here ?_

_Is she gonna be our classmate ?_

_She's cute ! Kyaa ~~_

_You should have seen how cute Harada Chie is!_

Nao coughed to get the instructor's attention who's head is now swinging back and forth to her students. "Uhm, Yuuki Nao.", said the redhead. _Ah so they're the transferees, along with Harada and Kuga. Pretty famous eh ? Well, I'll make you more popular by punishing you three for being damn late !, _said the teacher on the back of her mind. "Ah, Yuuki, yes .. Where's Harada and Kuga ?", the teacher asked. Nao immediately opened the door a little bit wider for the teacher to see her two friends. "Well, what are you waiting for ? Get your asses in here ! You're interupting our discussion !", yelled the teacher which causes the two girls, Nao and Chie to flinch. Natsuki doesn't seem to care. She just kept that poker face of hers.

The three made their way inside. "Look for vacant seats over there at the back. I believe Tokiha reserved some for you.", the teacher said.

"Hai Midori~sensei!" a cheerful, orange-haired girl stood up. Nao and Chie smiled to their friend while Natsuki just nodded to the busty girl (because she doesn't know how to smile). "Hey, Mai.", Natsuki greeted her silently as she passes on Mai's seat. Mai just smiled to Natsuki and pointed to the four vacant seats at the back part of the room. Natsuki took the first seat, but when Chie was about to sit down next to Natsuki's seat, Mai stopped her. "Uhm Chie, don't sit there, it's already taken.", Mai said. "Oh okay.", she then proceeded to the next seat beside that vacant one.

So their sitting arrangement is this :

Natsuki - vacant seat - Chie - Nao

"Are you all settled now ?", Midori asked. "Hai sensei !", Chie answered. "So let's proceed. For the new comers, let me introduce myself again. I'm Seguira Midori, I will be the Class Advicer for this section, Third Year Section A. As you see guys, we have new students here. Please introduce yourselves to the class.", Midori said.

Nao stood up first and introduced herself. She just said her name and show off her nails to the class saying, "Mess with my friends and I'll introduce your face to my babies". So majority of the class decided that they will not get in the way of a Yuuki Nao. Then Chie stood up and smiled sweetly to the class, and at that very moment a dozen of girls who's mesmerized by Chie's charm melted in a puddle of water, including that dark-brown haired girl who's sitting infront of her with dreamy eyes. "Hi ! I'm Chie Harada from G.H. I hope we could be friends ! And I can also do magic tricks !", she then turned around to let the class see that she has nothing with her. When she's facing them again, her right hand reached for her back and suddenly, she held out a blue rose. The class aplauded as Chie bows, then she gave the rose to the dark brown-haired girl infront of her. "For you Miss.", Chie winked at her, causing the girl to blush.

"Now, after Kuga~san has finished introducing herself, you three have to squat there infront of your seats as punishment for being late.", Midori said, pointing her lecture stick to the three. "What ?!", the three blurted out. _You must be fuckin' kidding me.,_ Natsuki thought. "Go ahead now Kuga !", Midori gestured Natsuki to stand up, which Natsuki did lazilly.

_What am I gonna say. Ugh. I really hate this self-introduction thingy._, Natsuki tried to open her mouth, but right when she's about to say something about herself, the classroom door gently swung open.

"Ara~ kannin na for my lateness Midori~sensei.", Shizuru bows to her teacher. Midori, who seems like an angry tiger minutes ago, calmed her face down and smiled to the brunette. All eyes are now on the girl standing on the door. "It's okay Shizuru~san, you can now have a seat.", said Midori still smiling while gesturing the to come in. "Ookini sensei.", Shizuru smiled back as she walks inside the room and heads for her seat.

_What the fuck ?_ _She's mad at us being late and she even yelled at us infront of the class and . . and we'll have this punishment too ! And she's all nice to this girl who just came after us ! Ugh ! What the hell !_., Natsuki said to herself, gritting her teeth.

_Ara~ I have new seatmates. This must be the new students based on the records I've read earlier. _Shizuru smiled to the standing Natsuki who just stared at her, narrowing her emerald orbs like she was examining the brunette. _Oh, i must take my seat before i freeze at that cold stare of hers._

"Go ahead now Kuga !", yelled Midori from the front. "Fine. Ugh. Uh . . I'm Kuga Natsuki.", the navy-haired girl stated. "That's it ? You're not saying anything more ?", Midori asked arching a brow. "Yeah. That's it. Problem with that ?", Natsuki arch her eyebrow too. "Nothing. Please take your seat first.". Natskuki took her seat.

"Now, now .. you three, don't you know that we have strict rules here in this academy ? So that's why you have to squat to learn your lessons ..", Midori said while walking back and forth infront of the classroom. _Geez, I am not a strict teacher ! If only Saeko~san did not talk to me about that 'don't-get-easy-on-my-Nat~chan' thingy ! Gah !_

"Ara~ excuse me Midori~sensei, but may I ask what have they done to recieve such punishment ?", Shizuru suddenly asked causing the teacher to stop on walking back and forth.

"Well Fujino~san, these three are 23 minutes late on my class. To think that this is our first meeting and an important one too. That is just unacceptable.", Midori explained to the Kaichou.

"Ara~ I see. But, will you please just leave this matters to me sensei ?", Shizuru smiled to her teacher.

"Are you sure ?"

"Hai sensei."

"Well, if you wish so Shizuru~san. I trust you though, but be sure those three won't get away with this so easily.", Midori said.

Nao and Chie's head was snapping back and forth to Midori and this beautiful girl beside them. Natsuki herself was confused too.

_Who is this girl that our teacher is so nice to her ?_

"Wait, wait .. What ? Leave it to her ? We even came first before her ! So why is it that she's the one who'll handle this ? And why is it that she's not recieving a punishment like us ?!", Natsuki blurted out while pointing her index finger to the crimson-eyed beauty sitting beside her.

"Be respectful Kuga. That girl whom you're pointing fingers to is our Student Council Kaichou. So shut your ass up !", Midori scolded the navy-haired girl. Natsuki mouthed an 'Oh' and raised a brow to Shizuru who just smiled to her and said, "I'll see you in my office later Kuga~san, along with your two other friends."

"Whatever.", said the ever-so-grumpy Kuga.

_Does she never get tired of smiling ? Seriously, I bet her jaw will be aching anytime soon._

Midori has just finished discussing about the schedules and giving the syllabus of the students. _Better take some paracetamol now. First day of school and my head is already aching !_

"Class, I'll be back in a minute. Err, Suzushiro~san ?", Midori called. "Yes sensei ?", Haruka stood up. "You're in charge in here.", the teacher said. "Hai !", Haruka then face her classmates ( cause her seat is at the left front side of the room ) "You better start behaving people !", she practically yelled, and Midori walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Natsuki's bored to death, and she's sleepy too. _Oh ! This is the perfect time to take my nap !_, Natsuki grins to herself and rested her arms on the armrest of her seat and then rested her head on top of it, unaware of a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

_I suddenly find this girl interesting. Ara~ she's cute. But she seems angry all the time._

"Ehem ..", a certain charcoal-haired girl coughed, pulling Shizuru out of her thoughts. "Ara~ Hi.", the Kaichou flashed her smile to Chie. "Hello ! I'm Harada Chie, and this shit here is Yuuki Nao.", Chie turns to Nao. "Nao ! Be nice, say hi.", she said to the redhead who's busy filing her baby nails. Nao raised her eyebrow. "Whatever. Tsk." Nao said. Chie turns to Shizuru again saying, "Oh I'm sorry for her bad attitude.", then she whispered, "She's having her period.". Shizuru chuckled and held out her hand to Chie. "Ara~ it's fine. I'm Fujino Shizuru. It is nice to meet you Chie~chan.". Chie takes the hand and shakes it gently. _Her hand is soft!_

"Oh, and this is Aoi, she is a very good friend of mine.", Shizuru gestured her hand to the direction of a dark brown-haired girl sitting infront of Chie. Shizuru decided to introduced Aio to Chie cause she noticed that the girl was practically sending dreamy glances to Chie every now and then.

"Oh .. Uh .. Hi, and uhm .. thanks for the blue rose .. you know .. earlier ..", Aoi stuttered. She held out her hand too to give Chie a shake. Chie took it immediately. "Uh, no problem. I'm glad you like it.", she said and smiled.

Shizuru glanced again to the navy-haired girl to her right who's sleeping so peacefuly. Chie noticed the action. "Uhm, and that one is Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki. She's a bit grumpy at times but she's cool and kind when you get to know her.", Chie said. Shizuru just nodded and smiled.

Just before they noticed, a certain orange-haired girl is walking towards their seats. She has a pair of amethyst orbs and her eyebrows are knitted together. The busty girl is holding a rolled paper on her right hand, and she headed straight towards Natsuki.

"Natsuki !", she hits Natsuki with her rolled paper causing the sleeping girl to shot up from her seat. "Fuck ! Ouch !", she rubs the part where she was hitted. She scans the crowd with her death glare and landed to the girl infront of her. "Mai ?", Natsuki raised her eyebrow. "No other than ! Natsuki, what are you doing ? Sleeping in our class ?! What if our teacher caught you ? You're just getting yourself in trouble again ! Ugh !", Mai scolded Natsuki like she was her mother.

"Tokiha~san ! What's with the loud voice huh ?!", Haruka yelled, veins popping in her forehead.

"Now, who's getting herself in trouble Mai ?", Natsuki smirked.

"Gomen~nasai Haruka~san ! I'll keep my voice low now.", Mai then flung her arms to Natsuki. "Mai ! What are you doing ?! Hey ! I can't breathe !", Natsuki tries to decide what she would do, free herself from Mai's bear hug or balance herself and try not to trip on her seat ?

"Eh ? I missed you Natsuki ! Chie and Nao too !", Mai lets go of Natsuki, ( who's now coughing frantically ) and she turns to Chie, who's smiling at her, then to Nao, who's raising an eyebrow while still filing her babies.

Shizuru can hear murmurs and whispering among her classmates.

_Did Mai just hugged Kuga~san ? Did Kuga~san just let herself be hugged by Mai ?, _said one.

_Tokiha~san is friends with the three ! Kyaa ~~ I envy her !_, said another.

_Stupid ! Of course they are ! Mai reserved seats for them earlier, remember ?_, answered the other.

The Kaichou, being curious herself, decided to ask Mai already.

"Ara ~ I didn't know you are friends to them Tokiha~san ..", she said, effectively getting Mai's attention. "Ah Kaichou~san ! How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me 'Mai'. But anyways, yes I am ! We've known each others for quite a long time.", Mai said. "And this silly puppy here . .", she turns her gaze to Natsuki. ". .is my sister.", Mai finished.

Aoi's jaw dropped. Everyone's near enough to heard what Mai has just said also have their jaws dropped. Shizuru just managed to muttered a silent "Ara~".

Shizuru blinked. And she blinks again. She turns her head to Mai, then to Natsuki, then to Mai again. _How is it possible ? They doesn't look alike and there's no significance between them._, Shizuru thought.

"Ara~ Kaninna Mai~san, but . . I must have heard it wrong. May I beg your pardon please ?", she asked.

"You heard it right", said a husky voice beside Shizuru. "Mai is my sister."

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

**Say what ? They're siblings ? Haha. So yeah, I hope there's just a few errors in this one cause in the first chapter, there's a lot ! Haha I haven't much time to edit it so. . let it be. And I would like to thank you for the nice reviews and all (although there's one that's not nice at all) haha. I find it cool for Natsuki, Chie and Nao to be friends so you can't do anything about it and I'm glad that all of you find it cool too (except for that one again who does not) haha. My first flamer haha ! I can't please anybody though, so I'll let that slide, but atleast have a name and face when you're flaming, don't hide in the name of a Guest.**

**Leave your thoughts my friends through reviews :) I'm fine with suggestions :))**

**Have a good day and Long Live Shiznat !**


End file.
